


Over Again

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Neighbors, Nightmares, Reader Has A Name, Reader is basically an OC, Reader remembers resets, Sans is chill most of the time, Sorry Not Sorry, all aboard the shitstorm, but is also pretty badass when provoked, chill landlords, emphasis on most, ill add more later, lets do this, oh boy, oh ya this is my first fanfic, okep, reader is a socially awkward cutie thats kinda based on me, so lets hop on this hype train now shall we, woot woot, wow thats actually a tag ok, youll see later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: OOOOOOHHHHHhhhhh boy here we go.You didn't know why. You didn't know how. You don't know if the universe was trying to punish you for something you weren't aware of, but honestly... 177 loops seems a bit excessive. After about the 50th loop though, you found it hard to care about anything. But this one, this one is different. This one is going much longer than the others, and you don't quite know what to think of that. After your sister dragged you out of your self induced depression to meet your new neighbors and help them move in, you started to open up, and maybe.... just maybe.. this time was different. Oh ya, and they were skeleton monsters, because apparently that's a thing now, and one looks like he's had less sleep than you, and that's saying something.Updates will be spotty at best, but I'll try to do them as often as possible! I hope you give it a shot! Thanks :P





	1. The Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic that I kinda threw together, but please give it a shot! Updates will be pretty spotty but I'll write whenever I can! Criticism is always welcome so tel me what you think! Im gonna change the summary soon because I dont really like it that much... Thank you again!!
> 
> -C

Honestly, you didn’t even ask the why of it anymore. Each loop was almost exactly the same as the last, only differing slightly with whatever useless attempt you made at trying to stop everything. Stop living. Stop them from trying to hurt your sister, Paige. Well, that never worked. Every single loop, she was killed, and you either witnessed it or came home to her bloody corpse laying on the stained floorboard. Honestly it wasn’t any wonder you woke up and lay on your bed, just waiting… waiting………...w a i t i n g

\--

Huh, they were later than normal. That happened from loop to loop, there were always slight variations. Some were more drastic than others, but the timeline almost always stayed the sa-

“CALYPSO!!” Paige’s blood curdling scream ripped through the apartment, you squeezed your eyes shut. It didn’t matter, it was all going to end soon, in around thirty minutes, to be exact. Boots thundered around the small apartment some cursing quietly, none ever came into your room. They never do. Slowly, everything fades to quiet, they left. You keep your eyes shut tight, tears still streaming down your face. Ten minutes…… Five…. The ground lurched suddenly, forcing your eyes open to watch the world as it slowly crumbled into darkness. You were floating, wrapped in a comforting blackness, you sink into it slightly, just wanting to stay like this forever, a green light poured out of your chest, taking the familiar form of a heart, it twirled there, the only source of light in this eternal pit. As it sat there, your soul seemed to suck in a portion of the darkness, as it always did. Just a bit, before receding back into your body. You closed your eyes as the soul faded, waiting for the pull of the world as it looped back. 

“Don’t forget, young one.” You smiled slightly at the voice that always appeared, you never did, it seems. No matter how much you wish you could.

\--

“Cali! Wake up already! You’re going to be late for work again!”   
You shot up out of bed, the blankets falling haphazardly to the floor, you scrambled over to your bedside table, fumbling for your phone as you frantically hit the screen to wake it up, “Caaaaali!”   
“I’m up! I’ll be out in a sec sis!” The phone finally lit up. February 20th. You sighed and buried your face in your pillow, it wasn’t a dream then, you guessed. What was this? The 177th loop? Around there anyways, they all started to blur together.

“Cali?” Paige popped her head into your room, dark brown hair falling over her contrastingly green eyes, which were pretty much the only trait that you two shared in common. “Are you feeling okay today?” You carefully pick yourself up off of your bed, looking at the floor. You couldn’t stand it, every time you looked at her you saw a broken body, sprawled on the floorboards, light draining from her beautiful eyes as the-

“Calypso.”

Her voice snapped you out of your daze, you met her eyes and threw on what you hoped was a convincing smile, shoving those thoughts out of the way.

“Sorry sis, I'm fine. Just doing a lot of thinking lately.” Her frown deepened, 

“Fine,” she said, “but if you aren't out the door in thirty minutes I'm making you call in today.” You rolled your eyes and shuffled over to your closet, mentally preparing yourself for the next week before the loop.

\--

You narrowed your eyes slightly at the clock that hung above the exit to the small coffee shop you worked at. This wasn't right, there was a sort of tension in the air. So thick it almost felt tangible, like you could reach out and cut it with a knife. On top of that, almost no one had come into the store, even though this was always your most busy day. This loop was weird, different

That night you barely slept, thinking about what it means, it wasn't even that big of a deal, so what? A couple of customers didn't show up today, no biggy, right?

This entire loop was throwing you off. Paige had insisted that you take off work on the third day, saying that you both needed more “family time,” which was basically just you two sitting on the couch watching YouTube and cartoons.

Your neighbors decided to move out on day four, and here you were, in black skinny jeans and a green hoodie, putting one of their many boxes into a moving trailer. A task you would have never done had it not been for the fact that everything was so different.  
“Hey, Cali!” You turned to see your landlord waving at you from the entryway, you grinned and waved

“Heya John! How’s it going?” He nodded slightly, looking distracted, “Good! Good! Are you helping the Masons move out?” You nodded

“I’m actually about to get some more boxes.”

“As much fun as that sounds, I’ve got to go, the Missus asked me to get some groceries,” He held up a hand filled with a plastic bag nearly bursting with different items, “and I gotta get these into the fridge.” He winked and then bustled past you. You stared for a few seconds at the place that the man had been. This loop was so weird.

Today was loop day. You stared ceiling of your room, wondering if this time was going to be different. Everything so far had been, maybe… this would be too? You closed your eyes tight, while that thought should have filled you with hope, you were instead filled with dread.


	2. ...Skeletons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cursing (not that any of you sinners need it) and a slight panic attack that's honestly really vague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't read the last chapter since I updated it, I highly recommend you do! I made a lot of major changes that are probably pretty important

“CALI GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND COME SEE THE NEWS!”

You shot up out of bed, breathing hard. Was that all a dream? It had to be, no loop had ever been that bizarre. You check the date on your phone…

And immediately drop it on the floor. Your breathing quickens and tears blur your vision. February 26th. One day longer than any of the previous loops. You sprinted out to the small little sitting room that your sister was in, sitting on the black couch that you shared, eyes glued to the tv. Her head snapped up to you, “Cali you will ne-”

You cut her off by flinging yourself at her, smothering her with your embrace, she wasn’t dead, she was alive, she was alive and here and god you were just so happy. You didn’t believe that this was the last loop, no, you probably wouldn’t ever beleive that, but right here, right now, your sister was okay. That was all you needed. Paige squirmed under your grip, whining “What’s with all of the affection? Are you ok?” You pulled back, staring into her eyes. Her excited, lit up eyes.

“Fine.” You breathed, you were far from it actually, but that’s ok, as long as she’s here. She narrowed her eyes slightly, obviously not buying it, but dropping the subject for now.

“Fine, but Cali, you have GOT to look at the news, monsters! And they’re entirely peaceful apparently!”

You looked at the news and saw that she actually wasn’t making it up. Monsters. What the actual fuck.

\--

“HUMAN!” A loud voice yelled outside of your apartment door, “I THANK YOU FOR GIVING MY BROTHER AND I THIS OPPORTUNITY TO TOUR YOUR EXCELLENT LIVING FACILITY!” You shoved your face into your pillow, by the sounds of it, John was showing the apartment to another pair of people, or monsters by the sounds of this group. You didn’t have anything against monsters, but you had never really met one in person, though you knew that Paige met one at her work and they texted all the time. You started to close your eyes, figuring she would drag you out of the apartment to say hi at some point. 

A scream tore through the apartment, one that you knew all too well. Paige. You jerked off the couch, sprinting toward the door. God damn it, you should have known. Two months, it had been two months since the last loop. You were starting to move on, forget, start thinking about the future. Ripping the door open you whirled toward the corner, fully expecting to meet a familiar scene. 

Paige was standing next to a… skeleton. Groceries dropped on the floor and hands covering her mouth, she looked, excited? She was ok. She was fine. Deep breaths….

It was too late though, flashbacks of too many loops spent watching your sister slowly die replaying over and over and over and over…… You were vaguely aware of your back slamming against the hallway, tears streaming down your cheeks and your sister running to you while the tall skeleton looked on nervously, a new one that you hadn’t noticed before, he was shorter. Blank sockets staring you down as you were swept away in a whirlwind of memories.

\--

It was the first loop, you were sitting on your bed, staring at the ceiling fan go around and around, something was off, weird, but you couldn’t quite place what. There was a tension, something almost tangible…

“CALYPSO!!” Paige’s blood curdling scream cut through your thoughts, and you shot up, jumping out of bed and sprinting into the living room, she almost never screamed, not unless she was caught by surprise or hurt extremely bad. You froze, coming across a scene that was almost too terrible to even look at, yet there you were, staring at the scene that was unfolding before you. 

“Paige? Paige!” Her body was on the floor, blood soaking through her white blouse and pooling on the carpet. A long gash going from her right shoulder down to her left hip bone, a man stood above her, holding a bloody knife and staring down at her with a slightly horrified expression. Your knees hit the floor, scooping up her face and looking into her eyes, her breath came in short, raspy gasps, 

“S-sis?” She seemed to stare through you. 

“I’m here Paige, I’m here.” Were you crying? Yep, definitely crying, fat tears plopped onto your little sister’s cheeks.

“C-cali… I’m t-tired.” You shook your head, rocking her back and forth.

“N-no! No, don’t go Paige please! Stay awake, don’t leave me here alone!” She shifted a little bit and brought up her hand a fraction of an inch before letting it fall, as if it was too much of an effort to even do that small movement. She was fading. “No, Paige, sis, please! Stay strong, don’t give up, you’ve gotta…. You’ve…. G-gotta.” You broke down into ugly sobs, squeezing your eyes shut and resting your forehead against hers. 

“Cali?” at the sound of her small voice, surprisingly steady, was enough to make you open your eyes, staring into her twin ones. “I…I.. love you…” a small sigh escaped her lips as her body went completely limp, light fading from her eyes.

\--

“Nonononono please god no not again.” You mumble incoherently 

“Cali?” She sounded far away, you curled in on yourself, breathing hard and fast.

“Cali!” She was coming toward you, and reaching a hand out to touch your face before pulling back, someone out of your line of sight murmuring something, Paige nodded and kneeled in front of you, giving you space and holding her hands up, you stared through her.

\--

You tilted your head back and screamed, sobs cutting off your own voice so all that came out was a strangled whine. Why her? Why did the universe take away the only person you had grown to care about? You quickly stood up, the full weight of everything slamming you in the chest, making your stomach twist into knots. You backed away slowly, about to turn and run for help before the world c o l a p s e d…

\--

“Come on sis, stay with me,” you shook your head almost violently, running your hands through your hair and gripping your scalp, hoping that the pain would ground you. Focus damn it! Focus on something! Your frazzled mind brokenly reached out and you gasped out another sob.

\--

Everything around you tilted and whirled, chunks seeming to fall off into nothing, eventually everything was gone, replaced by an inky black that seemed to be almost tangible. There was… something out there, you tried calling out, but nobody came. Instead you were met with a sharp tugging at your chest. It felt like something was expanding, waiting to pop. Another sharp pull and you felt your chest give out a burst of green light, quickly condensing into a cartoon heart shape. It was… beautiful. It twirled around your palm, green contrasting the blackness around it.

“How interesting.” Your heart flinched at the voice, hugging close to your chest as if trying to go back inside. There was an odd clicking noise that seemed to come from all directions, “No, no we can’t have that, now can we. There is a small experiment that needs to be run.” 

A tendril reached out, you couldn’t see it more than feel it as it snaked toward the heart right above your chest and stabbed it, straight through the center.

\--

No no Cali focus! Stay calm. You were currently curled in a ball on the floor, one worried skeleton leaning over you and your sister pinning your hands down on either side of you. Tears were rolling down both of your faces as you took a few deep breaths. You were here. Right now. It was April 29th, the loop was broken, Paige was alive. You were in the hallway of your apartment, not… there. You locked eyes with your sister, her eyes were clouded with worry. An expression you hated seeing on her.

“Y-your eyes.” You rasped out, you wanted to tell her it was okay. That you were fine. She sighed, smiling at you 

“Ya sis, you have them too.” You shook my head, she didn’t get it.

“N-no, y-your eyes, th-they’re.. Worried, dim.” She laughed 

She laughed nervously, eyes flicking over your face, “I would think so, you scared me a bit there.”

“I-I heard you scream and I thought…I-I thought” She pulled you into a rib crushing hug, which was soon joined by a second pair of more… skeletal arms. 

“NYOO HOO HOO! SMALLER HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS VERY WORRIED AT YOUR EMOTIONAL STATE, AND FEEL THAT YOU NEED MONUMENTAL AMOUNTS OF SPAGHETTI AND REST, EVEN THOUGH I USUALLY ADVISE AGAINST BEING LAZY…”

“uh… paps i think you're crushing the humans.” A deeper voice said from behind you, Papyrus set you down and scrambled off into your apartment to apparently start making spaghetti? You turned to see a smaller skeleton glancing nervously at you with a glass of water in his hand. He had on a blue hoodie and track shorts, eyelights dancing dimly in their sockets. He extended the glass to you. A seemingly permanent grin pasted on his face. “sorry about paps, he can be a bit over friendly.” You shook your head, about to interject and say otherwise when he continued on quickly. “uhm, here. i know panic attacks can usually dehydrate ya.” You eyed him for a second before taking the water and downing it quickly. Your sister was standing silently next to you, watching your every movement. You hated seeing her like this. You closed your eyes for a second, before summoning up a shaky grin and turning fully to face her. 

“Hey sis, whens a door not a door?” She turned to you surprised yet still worried

“When?” She asked somewhat cautiously, bad jokes were something that both of you enjoyed way more than you probably should 

“When they’re ajar” You both broke down laughing, stopped short by a loud groan from the taller skeleton that could be heard even from the hallway.

“HUMANS I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS TREACHERY! BUT,” He added, “SINCE IT MADE YOU SO HAPPY I WILL LET IT SLIDE, MY BROTHER MAKES SIMILARLY BAD JOKES CONSTANTLY.” Speaking of the said skeleton, you turned to him sheepishly.

“Sorry you had to see that,” You say quietly to him, sticking out your hand, “my name’s Calypso, but you can call me Cali.”

His grin widened and relaxed a bit, eyelights getting slightly bigger as he stuck his hand in yours “nice to meet ya cali, the names sans, sans the skeleton.” You snorted a bit, 

“Sans like the font?” his eye sockets crinkled (however the hell that works) 

“yep, calypso like the myth?” A lopsided grin found its way onto your face.

“Yep,” you retorted, “I spend enough time holed up in my room my existence is basically a mystery to the entire town.” You backed away from the short skeleton as your sister chuckled.

“It’s true,” She said, “She’s barely left the apartment in two months” Your smile twitched downward, and you struggled to keep it on your face and shove dark thoughts out of your head. Sans looked weirdly in your direction while Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.

“WOWIE! I COULD SAY THE SAME ABOUT MY LAZY BROTHER! HE HASN’T LEFT HIS ROOM SINCE WE LEFT THE SURFACE! EXCEPT MAYBE TO RUN HIS HOTDOG STAND AT THE PARK…” Sans’ smile wavered slightly and his eye lights vanished for about a millisecond before it was back… did he?.. No. that was impossible, it had to have been something else, maybe he was just adjusting to life on the surface… then again, you had no idea why you remembered either. 

You don’t think you can trust this skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be more description in this? I don't want to bore you and I also don't want to make things too vague. I may edit this later if I feel like it... But yeah! Skelebros! Not the best first impression but we all know Pap doesn't care ;) Let me know about anything that you think should be improved! I'm always looking for ways to make things better!
> 
> EDIT WARNING, I basically changed all of this chapter to make it better, because that's what happens when you try and edit one small thing and then end up writing yourself into a corner :)
> 
> -C

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUuuuurgh was this too short? Too fast? lemme know! (Seriously though, I feel like I rushed that wayyyy too much)
> 
> \--EDIT Ok, I feel like I made that much better the second time thru, but please still give your feedback! I'm already starting on the next chapter so that should come out pretty soon! 
> 
> -C


End file.
